


you don't have to say (i love you)

by kaisoothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, really just a gratuitous kissing scene im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoothe/pseuds/kaisoothe
Summary: to say i love you.





	you don't have to say (i love you)

-♡-

Jongin leans his head on the sofa, bringing the throw pillow closer to his body as he watches his boyfriend clean the messy living room, wondering how someone could look so beautiful as they pack up bags of popcorn.

He smiles as he traces the slopes of Kyungsoo's face with his eyes, blinking when the other looks up suddenly and locks eyes with him. Jongin doesn’t bother looking away or pretend to look flustered, his smile still as bright and his face sinking into the throw pillow a little more when Kyungsoo slowly smiles warmly in return, eyes softening and creasing at the edges.

Jongin keeps staring away, unabashedly letting his eyes wander from feature to feature and even after Kyungsoo looks away from him, his boyfriend’s smile is still fixed in place. Jongin presses the pillow harder into his body, toes curling in happiness knowing that that smile was all for him. Jongin only allows Kyungsoo to fret for a moment longer before he beckons the man over with an outstretched hand, sighing when Kyungsoo pulls a conflicted face, “Babe, come on. It’s not that messy, we can clean tomorrow. I want you here, please?”

Kyungsoo makes another longing look at the disorder of red solo cups littered on the coffee table, but once he glances at Jongin, the younger knows he’s won. He’s proven right when Kyungsoo sighs heavily and discards the cup he’s holding and trudges towards Jongin, plopping heavily beside him and throwing his legs over his boyfriend’s lap, wiggling closer so he can hug Jongin properly.

Jongin watches him struggle bemusedly before he discards the pillow and reaches out to hold Kyungsoo with his strong arms, tugging the man into his lap. Kyungsoo smiles wryly as he makes himself comfortable; pressing himself into Jongin’s body, his lips finding their way to kiss his jawline softly, letting out a content sigh as he relaxes. Jongin circles his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, dipping down to peck his boyfriend, a little smile dancing on his lips when he parts. Before Jongin can move away however, Kyungsoo reaches forward and kisses him again, taking Jongin aback, eyes blinking rapidly before closing softly as he melts into the kiss, sighing happily as Kyungsoo reaches for his neck, pulling him in closer.

They start softly, a mere press of lips against plush lips, pinks melding together as sighs escape through the cracks. Kyungsoo parts to gasp when Jongin moves him expertly to a more comfortable position, his hands slipping down to hold the younger’s arm’s tightly, fingers feeling the ripple of muscle beneath the thin material of his shirt. His breathing turns heavy as he peppers kisses to Jongin’s golden skin, pressing love into high cheekbones and sharp jawlines.

Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s touch and as he plays with the hem of his boyfriend's sweater, his fingers press into warm skin, sinking a little into the plump sides of Kyungsoo’s body, mischievously travelling to his ribs. Kyungsoo huffs a little laugh as he wriggles in Jongin’s grasp, body convulsing as Jongin teases him with tickles at his particularly sensitive sides.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo warns with a smile, his stretched lips pressing against Jongin’s again in a bid to stop the ticklish assault.

The younger bites his lips when he stops, eyes crinkling into half moons as he admires the man in his lap, moving forward to kiss him again, this time a little deeper, a little longer. Kyungsoo’s hands tighten around Jongin’s arms as he shifts in Jongin’s lap for better access.

He allows Jongin to lead the kiss, his body doing whatever the man pleased, his heart humming with joy and radiating warmth. He enjoys this, just kissing Jongin with no other motive apart from wanting to love him.

Emotionally, he’s always connected to Jongin, but somehow when they’re like this, entangled in each other's personal space and lips pressed together softly, he feels more than just a connection. He feels safe and sound, like nothing could hurt him - nothing could hurt them - as long as they were like this.

Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss when Jongin tugs his arms around his body, pulling the man in his lap even closer, pressing harder onto Kyungsoo’s lips, nipping the plump lips lightly as he parts them to stare into his lover’s eyes once again. Jongin’s laced fingers press into his back again, causing him to lurch forward suddenly - somehow getting even closer to Jongin, causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. His forehead drops to the younger’s shoulder, hands still clutching toned arms as he laughs.

Jongin’s lets out a series of breathy chuckles as he starts pressing his lips against the exposed side of Kyungsoo’s neck, soft kisses spread out between his moles, mapping out his supple, warm skin. Kyungsoo eventually calms down to the comforting feeling, head snuggling closer to Jongin’s neck where he lands another light kiss, hands moving to rest on Jongin’s chest, between their bodies.

The air settles between them as they cuddle, Jongin’s cheek nesting itself comfortably in Kyungsoo’s soft hair, fingers stroking comforting circles that allows his boyfriend to melt into his body further, eyelids closing as he breaths a long sigh of contentment. His hands that are between their bodies are now running up and down Jongin’s chest, sneakily feeling the ridges of Jongin’s toned body and strong pecs.

His lips twitch when he hears Jongin lightly snort derisively from above him at his poor attempt at subtlety, but he keeps at it before his hands come to rest around Jongin’s body, sneaking its way between the couch and Jongin’s back so he can hug him with everything he has. He noses Jongin’s left clavicle, pressing slow kisses to his exposed skin just beneath his collarbones, trailing his kisses slowly upwards, passing the space between his clavicles, to the bottom of his neck, past his Adam’s apple and finally to the spot of skin below his ear, kissing Jongin’s skin softly a few more times, doing a small ritual of worshipping Jongin, unable to stop himself from admiring the beauty encapsulating him.

Jongin’s eyes are trained on the blank screen of the television, where in the low light he can see the curves of Kyungsoo’s body, admiring his boyfriend in secret, knowing Kyungsoo will just try to look away and blush if he stares blatantly like he usually does. When Kyungsoo slips a hand away from his back and lightly touches his jaw to look down at him however, his eyes happily look to Kyungsoo, whose soft brown orbs are trained on him, searching. He seems to have found what he wants, for not a moment later he breaks out an eye smile and cranes his neck to press another kiss to Jongin’s pouted lips, forehead pressing against Jongin’s after he parts, eyes still shut and bottom lip between his teeth as he tries to resist smiling (and failing).

Jongin melts at the sight, hands coming to hold Kyungsoo’s ass as he comes for another kiss, pushing Kyungsoo up to lift as he tries to get up. Kyungsoo yelps as he breaks the kiss to hold onto Jongin, his legs quickly wrapping around Jongin’s waist and arms clutched tightly around Jongin’s neck, trying to anchor himself.

Jongin chortles at the look on Kyungsoo’s face, which lands him a gentle slap on the side of his face and a frumpy Kyungsoo who’s scrunching his eyebrows cutely, looking at him with those adorable faux angry eyes. Jongin melts even further if possible, his eyes little crescents as he noses Kyungsoo, heart fond. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile begrudgingly in return, holding himself back from kissing Jongin, preferring that he not be dropped from such a height.

Once Jongin gingerly places him on the bed and tugs the duvet over his body however, he can’t help but reach out, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that tells him he’s being too needy. Jongin smiles at the precious action, and he slips under the covers with him, sliding next to Kyungsoo, allowing the other to rest his arms upon his chest and lean his head on them, staring at his lover’s gorgeous features. Now safe and perfectly rooted to the Earth, Kyungsoo can’t help himself but press a few more lingering pecks onto Jongin’s plush pink lips, indulging in his love for the tanned man. Jongin reciprocates just as easily, hands clutching Kyungsoo’s own, interlacing them as he kisses the man deeper, placing open mouthed kisses, tugging on Kyungsoo’s lower lip as he parts, running his lip over it the next second and placing one last gentle kiss on the swollen lip.

Kyungsoo rests his chin on their interlaced fingers, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lush pink lips as his eyes roam Jongin’s face, inspecting every feature, every curve and edge of Jongin’s beauty, the breath in his lungs escaping and a lump forming in his throat as he meets eyes with Jongin. Jongin blinks, eyes so warm and filled with warmth, gaze loving and full of adoration to the man in front of him, and Kyungsoo is in utter disbelief. Utter disbelief that he could be so lucky for someone like Jongin - Jongin, with his pretty face and beautiful body, Jongin with his big heart and perky laughs, Jongin with his wide smiles and gentle kisses. Kyungsoo thinks himself to be the luckiest man alive, heart so fond and so soft for Jongin, lips coming to kiss the fingers interlaced with his.

“Oh, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers against the soft knuckles, choking on his words, “God, I-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I know, baby. I know.” Jongin replies softly, hand breaking away to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek, swiping his cheekbone comfortingly with the pad of his thumb, easing a small smile back to Kyungsoo’s face. The creases between his eyebrows fade as Jongin cuddles up to him, his face planted firmly against Jongin’s strong chest, listening to the beat of Jongin’s heartbeat. His free hand searches for Jongin’s, interlacing them quietly a moment later, bringing it up to him, pressing lips lips against them softly as he listens to the steady beats.

He allows the rhythm to lull him to sleep, head trying to nuzzle closer as he slips away to the clutches of sleep, the thought of Jongin’s heartbeat and his together following him into his dreams.

-♡-

**Author's Note:**

> Sap Fest Galore™ but what else can you expect from me


End file.
